


Страсть

by Likoris



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris
Summary: Кроули сгорает от страсти.
Kudos: 1





	Страсть

Это день не предвещал ничего необычного. Обычный день, заполненный дьявольскими заботами, похожий на миллиарды других, проведенных на Земле.  
  
Кроули как раз шел по своим дьявольским делам, вынашивая в голове очередной план, как завладеть наибольшим количеством душ и избежать при этом грязной работы, как вдруг краем глаза заметил Его.  
  
Ощутив внезапную, абсолютно несвойственную ему робость, Кроули несмело приблизился. Он был почти так же прекрасен, как сам Кроули. Его чувственные линии сводили с ума, заставляли забыть, как дышать — не то чтобы Кроули было необходимо это делать. Чем ближе он подходил, тем сильнее это напоминало наваждение. Впервые за время жизни на Земле он чувствовал непреодолимое желание обладать, всепоглощающую страсть, трепет восхищения. Кроули мечтал ощутить власть над этим совершенством. Его идеальные формы словно отпечатались на сетчатке, и стоило Кроули только закрыть глаза, он все равно продолжал видеть его.  
  
Это было внезапно, это было неправильно, и совершенно глупо, и в принципе невозможно, в конце концов — он был не каким-то рядовым демоном, впервые оказавшимся на Земле. На протяжении пяти тысяч лет он сталкивался с соблазнами всех родов и видов, всех форм и содержаний, и уже давно умел противостоять им, когда видел в этом необходимость. Но только не в этот раз — его сила воли медленно исчезала с каждой секундой их внезапного тет-а-тет.  
  
Никогда Кроули не видел ничего более совершенного, ничего более изысканного и более манящего. Если в этом мире существовал идеал, то Кроули сейчас смотрел прямо на него.  
  
Не в силах противостоять своим низменным потребностям, Кроули протянул руку и провел двумя пальцами по идеально гладкой коже, ощущая ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Его пальцы скользили невесомо, словно боялись навредить, и это было отчасти правдой — даже демон не мог себе позволить испортить нечто столь прекрасное.  
  
Это была любовь — та самая, о которой были написаны миллионы книг и спеты миллиарды песен, и в популяризации которой он когда-то сыграл не совсем последнюю роль, а теперь, что было весьма символично, сам пал ее жертвой.  
  
Кроули мечтал оказаться внутри, мечтал почувствовать тепло, слиться воедино и кричать в экстазе, которого не испытывал за все время своего существования. Это желание завладело его мыслями и чувствами, оно исходило из самой глубины его дьявольской души, в существование которой мало кто верил.  
  
Не в силах сопротивляться собственной страсти, Кроули прильнул к теплой коже, испытывая блаженство каждой клеточкой своего тела. Он с готовностью откликался даже на самое незаметное движение Кроули, на каждый щелчок пальцев, на каждое прикосновение… И наконец издал самый прекрасный звук в мире.  
  
Кроули был на вершине блаженства.  
  
Еще минута — и они вместе мчались навстречу оранжевому шару заходящего солнца — Кроули и его новенький “Бентли”.


End file.
